


Michael's Christmas Tree (Michifer) CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Series: The Michifer Cage Chronicles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Archangels, Blasphemy, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Crack, Fluff, Heavy BDSM, I'm Going to Hell, Improvised Sex Toys, Kinky, Lucifer gets things shoved up his ass, Lucifer has been a tease, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wing Kink, and Michael punishes him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where Michael just wants to decorate a fucking tree to cheer up the cage some because Christmas is coming near... but Lucifer is being a little bit difficult and wants to do other things instead.(HEAVY SMUT WARNING, PLEASE READ BEGINNING NOTE BEFORE READING)





	Michael's Christmas Tree (Michifer) CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciferstempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/gifts).



> This story is heavy kinky smut, so before proceeding and reading this, please look carefully at the warnings I put underneath this to decide if you would be able to handle this kind of story.
> 
> BDSM included in this story - bondage, sensory deprivation (blindfolding, gagging), wing!kink, grace!kink, sensation play, fisting, aftercare, d/s: dom!Michael & sub!Lucifer, impact play (spanking/slapping - kinda, very minimal), masochism, sadism, orgasm denial, edge play (fire play, self-improvised 'kink item'... I think - idk how to classify it honestly) & rough sex (also basic stuff like blow jobs and the alike)
> 
> This story is gifted to the incredible luciferstempest cus she's a dear friend and simply loves this kinky story a lot XD

Michael looked around with an unhappy frown on his face, rocking back and forth as he hummed the theme song to Friends under his breath. _This place is too bare_ , he thought, looking around the Cage, ruffling up his radiant blue feathers.

"I've been thinking," he said aloud to get Lucifer's attention - who was doing Father knew what on the Cage's other side. Michael wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know.

"You, thinking?" Lucifer snapped. "That can never be a good thing."

Michael shot the younger one a glare. Lucifer held up his hands in surrender, that stupid sexy smirk of his still in his face. "Alright, alright. No need to get your feathers in such a twist, Wingfluff. What were you thinking of?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? Your wings are the fluffiest of them all," Lucifer replied in honesty, his left eye dropping in a lazy wink. "Trust me on that one, I know."

A slight blush rose on Michael's cheeks and Lucifer laughed. He cleared his throat. "It's almost Christmas, isn't it?"

"So what of it?" Lucifer nonchalantly spoke, laying down on his side, head propped up on his arm as he used his other hand to seductively rub his hips, all the while giving Michael a hungry look. Some skin showed where the shirt rode up, revealing a part of his toned stomach.

Michael gulped as his eyes stayed glued on Lucifer, following the movements of his hands of those well-formed hips. He shook his head. "Stop doing that," he groaned, shifting around uncomfortably as his pants tightened around his member.

Immediately, Lucifer's gaze fell down and his smirk deepened. "Want me to help you with the little problem you're having down there?"

Growing fed up with Lucifer's teasing and smoothness, Michael threw up his arms in surrender. "I JUST WANT TO DECORATE A FUCKING CHRISTMAS TREE!!" He yelled.

A deep laugh rose from Lucifer's throat. Michael scowled. "Are you sure that's the only thing you want to decorate?" The Devil teased him. Michael's scowl deepened. "You can decorate me instead." He added, mentioning towards his own body.

Michael's scowl deepened even more, at which Lucifer laughed again. "You might want to put that scowl off your pretty face. Won't want it to become permanent."

" _Lucifer_ ," Michael hissed dangerously low.

"Yes?" Lucifer replied, putting up his most innocent expression which almost worked. _Almost_.

"Shut up and let's decorate a damned tree, or I'll swear to Father I will tie you down in a corner of this cursed Cage," seeing Lucifer's eyes light up in excitement, Michael smiled cruelly, "and completely ignore you from then on as I wank off in front of you but you cannot touch me."

A pout formed on Lucifer's face. "And then they call _me_ a tease," he muttered, slowly standing up with the gracefulness of a cat. Strutting over towards him, Michael watched him warily and stood up as well to face him. Lucifer looked around the basically bare Cage. "So," he started to ask, wringing his hands together, "where is this tree of yours?"

"I don't have a tree yet," Michael muttered, looking away in embarrassment. He could feel Lucifer's eyes on him but refused to meet them.

"Do you want me to give you a tree?" Michael looked up at that, giving Lucifer a suspicious glare that seemed to scream 'what do you want in return'. Lucifer held up his hands and a light scoff slipped past his lips. "You being happy and less grumpy, for starters."

"I'm not grumpy." He immediately shot back.

One of those perfectly delicate eyebrows shot up. "Mikey... lately, you've acted like the very _definition_ of grumpy."

Michael gave Lucifer a rather unhappy look, at which Lucifer fondly rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll give you your beloved tree," with those words, Lucifer snapped his fingers in the typical Archangel fashion and a large lush tree appeared in the middle of the cage. As well as a few boxes with decorations.

Lucifer watched on in amusement at how Michael's face lit up when he noticed the tree. _He can be such a kid sometimes_ , he mused to himself, feeling a slight pang in his heart at being remembered of the fact that Michael never really had a childhood when he was younger. As the first angel, he had to grow up fast – compared to Lucifer who could take it a bit slower. So Lucifer decided to let Michael have his fun and decorate that damned tree with him. He watched how Michael went over towards the tree and bent down to get the decorations... giving Lucifer a perfect view of his ass. Lucifer gulped loudly, unable to tear off his eyes - not like he wanted to - and feeling Lucifer Junior grow excited below the belt at the glorious sight. _Why must he have such an effect on me_? Lucifer mentally thought.

"You're gonna help me with the tree or not?" Michael called out, unaware of the area Lucifer's thoughts had flown off to, all his attention on the decoration he found inside the boxes. He pulled out a long string of lights and started walking around the tree, attempting to put it on, flying to reach the higher parts - being careful not to knock over the tree with his immense wings.

He was aware of Lucifer getting closer to the tree and silently hanging up some gold-colored baubles. Michael was slightly skeptical about how quiet the younger Archangel was being, but didn't think about it much for he was decorating his tree.

Once the lights were around the tree and fully secured, Michael went and wrapped beaded garlands around the tree, going from branch to branch. Next, he put on some baubles himself; red and golden, and he attached a few ribbons he had found lying around. He even noticed a few tiny Christmas angels made from glass in one of the boxes. So he put those on his tree too, for they were pretty cute, dare he admit it.

Feeling a strange sensation in his wings, the Archangel stilled his movements, now just realizing that he hasn't seen Lucifer in a while. Getting an idea of where he was, by feeling fingers move through his sensitive feathers, as well as something cold, he peeked over his shoulder to see Lucifer standing behind him. Who was busy decorating his royal blue wings, instead of the tree like he should, forked tongue poked out in uttermost concentration.

Lucifer had been busy by weaving silver beaded and foil garlands through his feathers. Michael also spotted a few dark-silver ribbons and even Christmas bells. It appeared that Michael was so engrossed in decorating the tree, he hadn't noticed that Lucifer decided to decorate _him_ instead.

Michael frowned, a shudder going down his spine upon the tingling sensations of having Lucifer move his fingers through his wings. And judging from that stupid smirk, Lucifer knew fairly well what he was doing.

"Lucifer," Michael groaned, biting his lips to prevent a moan from slipping out, "what are you-" a slight yelp slipped past his lips when Lucifer roughly tugged on the feathers, interrupting him, "doing?!"

"What does it looks like?" Lucifer casually said, attaching another ribbon to Michael's wings. "I'm decorating my favorite Christmas angel." Michael gaped back at him, at which Lucifer's smirk widened. "Silver is totally your color, by the way. Fits well with your wings and eyes."

Seemingly satisfied by what he had done, Lucifer nodded to himself and proceeded to wrap Michael up in his arms, his slightly cold hands sliding under Michael's shirt and rubbing slow circles on his lower stomach. "Lucifer, let me decorate my tree!" Michael complained, trying desperately to ignore the sensations the other angel bought him.

Lucifer scoffed loudly in his ear, breath cold on his neck, and purred in a low tone, "Let's take a break and continue later. It's pretty much finished either way."

Michael's eyes fell on the tree. _But not thanks to you_ , he thought, nothing that Lucifer hadn't done much more than hang up a few baubles, after which he apparently got bored and decorated Michael's wings instead.

"You know," Lucifer continued in that teasing tone of his, "for somebody as 'big and strong' as you are, you can be very adorable when you just focus on something enough that you lose sight of everything else."

"You know that you're a fucking tease, right?" Michael asked, deciding to let Lucifer have some fun and tilting his head to give the other access to his neck. Just like he expected, Lucifer took the change and dipped down his head, lightly sucking and biting on Michael's skin.

"And you know that I love to see you getting all worked up," Lucifer hummed, "I only do it for you, Mikey."

Spinning around in Lucifer's hold, he folded his wings together tightly on his back, making the decorations Lucifer put in them cling together. Taking a hold of Lucifer's face, he looked straight into those deep blue eyes which sparkled with excitement. "Thanks to you I cannot decorate my tree," Michael whispered, stroking Lucifer's cheek - who leaned into the touch, "and you made my wings look rather ridiculous... I should punish you for that."

At hearing those words, Lucifer's smirk widened. "Maybe you should," the Devil purred, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Who said you could talk?" Michael hissed, grabbing Lucifer's hips and pushing him up against the Cage wall, pressing his body flush against him. A low hum came from Lucifer's throat and Michael ground his hips to create some friction between them, making a deep groan come from both angels.

Michael's hands went towards Lucifer's wings. Knowing each feather out of the back of his head and aware of where all his sensitive spots were, his fingers immediately found them, kneading and massaging through them. Lucifer shuddered against him and Michael grinned, tilting up his head and connecting them against the other's lips in a heated kiss as he kept on grooming his sensitive wings and occasionally grinding his hips.

Everything seemed to become too much for Lucifer, for his legs buckled underneath him and he collapsed against Michael's chest. A laugh coming from him, Michael easily caught the shaking angel in his arms and lowered them to the ground. He spread out his wings some, the bells that were still connected to them making a clear sound. "The little fledgling cannot keep standing," Michael cooed, reaching down and pressing a light kiss against the base of Lucifer's throat. "But it's alright, Luci-Lou. You won't _have_ to stand for what we're going to be doing now."

A light scoff came from the younger angel and Michael felt him take a hold of his shoulders. "Shut up," Lucifer muttered.

Michael tightened his hold on Lucifer in a warning at speaking without being told to. _Always such a rebel_. It was one of the many reasons as to why Michael loved him. Lucifer was _his_ rebel.

"Take off all your clothes," Michael ordered, one of his hands had slipped underneath Lucifer's shirt and rubbing the skin there. With darkened eyes he watched how Lucifer complied, undressing slowly like the tease he was, their gazes never leaving each other. Michael helped him with waggling out of those pants, as well as taking off the boxers for him, and then Lucifer was stark naked - a shiver going through him upon having Michael's heavy stare focused on all of him.

Instinctively, Lucifer tried to wrap his wings around himself, to cover up his bare body, but Michael slammed the wings away. "Don't you even dare," he hissed, taking a hold of Lucifer's cock - who yelped in surprise - and giving it a few quick pumps. Michael clucked his tongue, letting go of Lucifer's member and asked, "Tell me, Luci. How should I punish you?"

Lucifer gulped, immediately missing Michael's skillful hand and feeling like he had been touched by a blazing inferno, his skin set on fire. Whenever Michael touched him, Lucifer felt like his fire melted away his own ice, just like he distinguished Michael's flames. He felt like he was soaring amongst the stars and drowning in the deepest oceans all at once. He was flying, and then crashing to the ground... but looking in those clear eyes, he knew that Michael would always catch him. They might have had their ups and downs, but in the end, they pulled through. And that's what mattered. Slowly, his voice hoarse, Lucifer replied. "However you wish."

A low hum came from Michael and he crept forward, hovering over Lucifer's body but not touching him. Lucifer scowled at that, also at the fact that Michael was still completely clothed. Except for his shoes maybe... but Michael had kicked those off since they landed in The Cage, so Lucifer didn't count that. "Just touch me," Lucifer begged, wiggling around, "please," he added when Michael didn't immediately react to his wishes.

"So needy," Michael purred, reaching down behind him and using his angel mojo to make some beaded garlands appear in his hold from the boxes. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Michael revealed the gold-colored beaded garlands from behind his back and he watched in amusement how Lucifer tilted his head in confusion. "Just sit still and bring your wrists together like a good boy," Michael told him. Lucifer did as he said and Michael took a hold of his wrists, tying them together - and against the Cage bars behind Lucifer's head - using the garlands. A white light shined from Michael's palm, raining down on the garlands to make them stronger so they wouldn't break as easily.

Slowly, he could see the understanding dawn on Lucifer's face and he grinned. "Want me to tie up your feet as well?" He asked, deciding to let Lucifer choose with that.

"Yes," Lucifer grinned.

Michael complied. Making another beaded garland appear - a silver one this time - he gently took Lucifer's left foot. Without a word from him, Lucifer spread out his legs and Michael pulled up his feet and wrapped the garland around it, attaching the other end to the Cage bars. He did the same with Lucifer's other foot, strengthening both garlands as he did with the first.

"You look beautiful when you're tied up like this," Michael said, reaching out and tracing the smooth skin of Lucifer's butt cheeks, his touch light and gentle like a feather, Lucifer shivered at the contact.

Heat pooled in Lucifer's stomach and he watched how Michael hovered above him, lightly tracing his skin but not giving him what he wanted. A low growl rising up from within his throat, Lucifer wiggled his butt around - as much as he could within his restrains, which wasn't much. He was completely left to Michael's mercy.

"You're always so impatient," Michael said with a shake of his head. "Haven't you ever heard this saying? 'Good things come to those who wait,' I think it was."

Michael took something else out from behind his back. A blindfold, Lucifer noticed. One with a reindeer pattern on it. Lucifer raised his eyebrows at that and Michael shrugged. "It _is_ almost Christmas." And then the blindfold was around Lucifer's eyes and his sight was mostly taken away.

Grinning down at Lucifer, Michael took another item out. A plain red Christmas sock. "Open your mouth," he hummed as if talking to a child. Lucifer complied, and Michael put the sock in his mouth, gagging the other and limiting his speech. Using his angel powers, he attacked both ends to each other with a leather strap that went around Lucifer's head. He saw Lucifer's lips move, nibbling on the sock as he tried to figure out what was exactly put in his mouth. When he seemed to realize that it was a sock, a muffled scoff came from him. Michael laughed. "I needed to improvise," he shrugged. Even Archangel powers were limited down in the Cage.

Lucifer spoke again. Or tried to. Michael was pretty sure he was saying his name. Lightly patting Lucifer's thigh, he said, "Don't worry. You will get what you want." Shifting around in front of the other, the bells in his wings clinging together, Michael reached down and pressed his lips against Lucifer's left butt cheek. Nibbling and biting the skin, he moved closer towards the area he knew Lucifer wanted him the most.

As he was doing so, his gaze somehow fell on the boxes surrounding the tree again. This time, the Christmas star he planned to put on top of the tree. It was a red one, with a pattern of tiny white stars. Michael's eyes shone when he got a wicked idea. He used his powers to bring said item closer, within reach.

Keeping his idea in the back of his mind – he knew the other wouldn't be ready for that right at the start – Michael focused on Lucifer's thighs, for now. Blowing on the butthole, he grinned when Lucifer let out a muffled yelp and wiggled around, trying to press his butt down on his face but the bondage restricting his movements. Reaching up, he pressed his hand down on Lucifer's stomach, to keep him still, as he used the other hand to trace the skin surrounding his butthole. Lucifer shivered at the contact, his muscles clenching together in anticipation. "What do you want me to do, Luci?" Michael asked, knowing fully well the other was gagged. "Want my tongue and fingers to fuck your beautiful ass?"

A muffled scream came from Lucifer, but being able to sense certain things through their bond – they share the same grace – Michael knew what he wanted. He smirked. "As you wish." Gripping both of Lucifer's butt cheeks, he massaged the muscles for a short while before he pulled them apart and reaching down, teasingly poking out his tongue and flicking the rant of the butthole. Lucifer whined, and Michael chuckled, giving in and giving the other what he wanted. His tongue flicked in and out of Lucifer's butt hole as he sucked the Devil's ass as Lucifer writhed around within his restraints, wings flapping around helplessly.

Soon enough, Michael's tongue was replaced by his finger and he slowly pumped in and out. "Do you like this, Luci?" He asked, noticing how Lucifer gave a small nod of his head, his legs shaking from being held up in such a way and from the heat pooling through his body. "Want me to put in more?" In reply, Lucifer tried to push his ass down further, which Michael took as all the invitation he needed to add a second finger, quickly followed by a third. Somewhere along the way, Michael had his fingers generously coated in lube, stretching Lucifer out as far as he could. Using his free hand, Michael reached up and took a hold of the soft feathers, tugging lightly, which made a throaty groan slip from Lucifer.

"You like this, don't you?" Michael spoke, eyes glued on the throbbing erection in front of his face. Some pre-cum dripped down the thick shaft. Removing his hand from the wings, he took it in his hold and guided it towards his mouth as he started bobbing his head up and down, tongue twirling around the sensitive tip.

Lucifer screamed, his voice muffled by his gags. Biting down harshly on the sock he tried to move his hips in the rhythm of the fingers pumping in and out of him. Throwing his head back against the Cage bars, he focused fully on the wonderful sensations Michael's mouth and fingers bought him, multiplied by the removal of his sight. Another scream tore from him when Michael was done stretching him and finally shoved in his fist and started pumping somewhat roughly. Just the way Lucifer liked.

Knowing Lucifer like nobody else, Michael knew when the other was close to his release. He recognized the change in his breathing pattern and heart rate, as well as the way his body moved and muscles clenched and unclenched. Not yet done playing with him, he pulled out his fist and let go from Lucifer's cock. A small whimper came from the other and Michael cupped his thigh in a reassuring matter and gave his butt a good slap, the sound echoing around them. "We're not done here yet. You still need to get your punishment before you're allowed your release... so be good and keep it in, baby boy."

Not tearing off his eyes from the sight in front of him - Lucifer completely tied down and writhing around, which did things to his own member - he grabbed the red Christmas star. "Now, Luci," he slowly spoke, his hands trailing the skin of Lucifer's lower stomach, enjoying how he shivered underneath his very touch, "this might hurt a bit, but just pull through, alright? You will get your reward after. You remember the stop signal, don't you?" A slow nod came from the tied down angel.

Twirling the star around in his hold, his other hand trailing Lucifer's skin, Michael grinned. "Good boy," he praised, angling the star at Lucifer's butt hole. Before he shoved it in, he decided to be generous and cover the star in lube. From the corner of his eyes, he was aware of Lucifer tilting up his head and using his sense of hearing to try and figure out what was going to happen. "There I go," he gave the warning. And then he started to slowly push in the tip of the star.

Lucifer completely tensed up at the strange feeling of whatever entered his body. His hole got stretched even further than he thought possible and it even _hurt_. It wasn't the worst pain he ever experienced, but it wasn't the most pleasurable either. A strangled cry left his lips as he harshly bit down on the sock as if it was his only lifeline as his pink wings flared out, the very tips shaking. Biting down harshly until he tasted the coppery taste of blood, Lucifer endured. He was an _Archangel_ , he would push through the punishment and get to the pleasure. And he knew that very often, after having been in Hell for eons, pain turned into pleasure and he would even enjoy it. That, and it seemed to please Michael.

A shushing sound left Michael's lips. Temporarily stilling the movement of pushing in the star as he kissed Lucifer's stomach and rubbed his thighs. "Want me to stop, baby?" Michael asked, tilting his head. If Lucifer really didn't want to continue with it... he would stop. But Lucifer shook his head stubbornly so Michael continued to push the star in slowly. It was in almost halfway now.

"You're doing great, Luci," Michael encouraged him. Lucifer threw out a few muffled profanities at which Michael clicked his tongue. "Such a dirty mouth, just what am I supposed to do with you?" He pushed the star in a bit deeper. A low grown left his own lips, seeing Lucifer stretches out so far... it made God's Viceroy want to do _very_ sinful things. His member became rather uncomfortable in his tight pants.

Deciding to make it a bit easier on Lucifer, he gripped his cock again and started pumping it slowly as he kept on shoving down the star, loving the little sounds the younger angel made under his breath. "Almost there," Michael muttered, the star almost having disappeared within Lucifer's ass. Michael marveled over how stretchable Lucifer's butthole was. "You're incredible."

Once he had the star fully pushed inside the Devil's butthole, Michael hummed and pressed a kiss against both butt cheeks, still stroking Lucifer's member with his other hand. "What do you want me to do, Luci? Want me to take it out and play with something else instead, or fuck you senselessly with our new toy?" He asked. Lucifer was quiet for a while, thinking it over - Michael gave him the time to think - until he wiggled his butt, signaling he wanted to continue. Judging from the wrinkles around his mouth, Michael knew he wore that wicked smirk.

So he turned his wrist slightly, making the star twist around. A cry came from Lucifer and his cock twisted in Michael's hold. The garlands keeping Lucifer's arms sustained above his head twisted, making a clinging sound. For a second, Michael was afraid they would break, but they held and kept the younger Archangel sustained on his place. Carefully at first, not wanting to cross any hard limits, Michael started to slowly pull out the star, just to push it back in again as his other hand around Lucifer's member picked up space.

Lucifer yelped underneath him and twisted his body around, testing the limits of his restraints, as Michael picked up speed once realizing Lucifer was getting more used to it and even started to enjoy it. Smirk growing on his face, Michael twisted his body, the tiny bells in his wings clinging together as he moved so he would hang over Lucifer, in between those beautifully widespread legs. Removing one hand from around Lucifer's erection, he used it to support himself as the other hand kept on fucking him with the red Christmas star. Hot breath fanning over Lucifer's neck, Michael took his earlobe in between his teeth and nibbled slightly. Being this close, he could clearly hear Lucifer's constant stream of soft moans and groans leaving his parted lips.

"If you keep on making those sounds," Michael breathed out, "I might have to fuck you right here and right now."

Lucifer mumbles something against the sock, but Michael knew what he meant. He knew what Lucifer wanted him to do.

Gaze darkening, Michael completely pulled the star out, which made Lucifer's legs shake and a tiny gasp leaves his lips. Throwing the star somewhere behind him, which made a clanging sound, Michael reached up and removed the gag. "Do you want me to untie you or would you rather stay this way?"

The smirk Michael loved deepened on Lucifer's face. "Keep me tied up," he purred, "but please do remove the blindfold. I'd like to see you."

So he did just that, gently removing the reindeer-pattern blindfold from around Lucifer's head. Once he could see again, Lucifer blinked slightly and looked up at him, reaching his head up and attaching his lips to Michael's neck, sucking the skin and humming under his breath. "Come on, Mike," he whined. "You know how I like it."

"Yes, I do know," Michael breathed out, using one hand to cup Lucifer's cheek and connect their lips in a heated kiss, tongues dancing around each other in an erotic dance as Michael pressed his body down against Lucifer, his clothes the only barrier between them. His hand moved from Lucifer's cheek and moved to his dirty blond hair, pulling on it as his other hand freely roamed his shoulders and sides. Lucifer's throbbing erection pressed against Michael's lower stomach, and his own pants becoming too tight, Michael used his mojo to snap them off and make them reappear someplace else within the Cage.

Disconnecting their mouths, Michael pulled back slightly and positioned his tip so it was pressed against Lucifer's entrance, not yet pushed in. A few plucks of raven black hair had fallen in front of his darkened eyes, but he ignored it as he looked down at Lucifer, who pulled his face and wiggled his butt, trying to push down so Michael's cock would enter him. Narrowing his eyes, Michael pulled back his hand and spanked the younger angel on his ass, hard, who yelped. Rubbing the now red skin, he purred, "Always so eager to get what you want. My impatient, sexy little Morning Star."

"Don't be such a tease," Lucifer called out to him, still trying to press his butt down on Michael's member. Scowling, he spanked Lucifer again. A few cuss words came from the Devil's lips until he finally said the words the Holy Prince of Heaven wanted to hear from his pretty dirty little mouth. "Please, Michael!"

"Please what?" Now he was just teasing Lucifer.

"Please fuck me senseless!!"

Without any warning, Michael pushed his cock deep into Lucifer's warmth until he was fully sheathed, in one single movement of his hips. A deep groan came from him as Lucifer cried it out and twisted underneath him as their graces reached out and wrapped around the other, like a moth to a flame, making the both of them feel whole again.

Wings shuddering behind his back, Michael pulled back out and slammed in again, Lucifer's body rocking along with the movements his hips made. Pressing both of his hands down on the Cage floor around Lucifer's stomach, Michael kept himself propped up as he picked up speed and pushed himself in deeper with each thrust he made, the volume of Lucifer's voice raising with each powerful thrust he made until he was sure all of Hell could hear the Devil scream - heck, maybe even the entire universe - but not like Michael particularly cared about that. Not when he was buried deep inside Lucifer.

"FUCK, M-MICHAEL!!" Lucifer yelled hoarsely, lifting his back off the floor as his wings twisted together and around each other in pleasure. He pulled against his restraints, legs shaking wildly from the hot waves of pleasure coursing through him, and Michael could see him slowly regret his decision of staying tied down during the sex itself.

Roughly gripping Lucifer's hips in both hands, he lifted his ass off the floor and changed the angle as he kept roughly slamming into the younger angel who gave another ear-splitting cry. The sound of slapping skin and Lucifer's screams, as well as Michael's deep groans, echoed around the Cage. Sweat glistened on both of their bodies, the shirt Michael still wore sticking to his skin. It took a lot to make an angel - especially an Archangel - sweat like that. Listening more closely, Michael realized that Lucifer had started yelling in Enochian, the sacred language of Heaven - probably even without realizing it himself.

His hold tightening on Lucifer's wellformed hips - probably leaving a mark - Michael leaned down and grazed his teeth over Lucifer's chest, the rhythm and speed of his hip movement not slowing down for even as much as a second. As his nails dug into Lucifer's hips, his mouth worked miracles on his chest and stomach as he kept on ramming deep and hard within Lucifer's stretchable hole.

"Mi-Mich," Lucifer managed to say, all coherent thought had left him a while ago, leaving behind nothing but his primal instincts and lust. The name he tried to say ended in a mewl, which told Michael all he needed to know about the state Lucifer was in.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare," the elder Archangel growled out, slowing down his trusts only slightly so he could talk, but he immediately picked up his speed again.

Lucifer cried it out underneath him, head tilted back and eyes nearly rolled back in his skull as his body rocked along with each deep thrust. His very grace pulsed and shook, completely wrapped up in Michael's which had pushed deep within his own, fucking him _even there_ as every sense of thought seemed to abandon him. There was only pleasure beyond measure of being filled up like this; both in the physical and the more corporeal form. But even in this state, he could still hear Michael's voice through their bond. And the deepest part of his very being reacted to please him. So he held in his orgasm, no matter how hard it would be or what it would take.

"Good boy," Michael praised him, breath hot against Lucifer's sweaty skin. Some of his powers leaked out and flames licked his hands - which were still holding Lucifer's hips firmly in place - and from there they danced along over both of their skins. Michael wasn't worried about the fire, he knew it wouldn't be able to harm either of them. Especially such small flames. It was kind of hot and it a big turn on. "Y-You're doing great, baby," Michael hissed out, picking up the pace again. If Lucifer had been a human - or a non-celestial for that matter - Michael was fairly sure he would have ripped him apart by now.

"Mic!" Lucifer mewled again, feeling like he was slipping in and out of consciousness. He wasn't sure for how much longer he could keep in his orgasm. He just wanted Michael to give him the word so he could let go.

Michael's gaze darkened at Lucifer's withering state. "It's okay, baby," he hoarsely purred, "just let it all go. Be a good boy and come for me."

Not letting it be said twice, Lucifer came with a feral cry which seemed to rock the universe to its very core. He came all over himself - the sticky substance slowly dripping down his skin - and Michael's stomach, which hung above his member when he released. Lucifer's release was enough to push Michael over the edge as well. He came with an earsplitting cry of his own and released his warm seed deep within Lucifer's ass, some of the sperm spilling out and dripping down his shaft.

Both Archangels rode down their orgasms, breathing heavily and bodies shaking as Michael half-collapsed on top of Lucifer. Pulling out his now slick member, some more of his sperm spilled out of Lucifer's butthole and he quickly used his powers to make Lucifer's bondages disappear before he collapsed on top of the other.

Nuzzling his face against Lucifer's still sweaty neck, Michael pressed a kiss on the skin there before he half-closed his eyes, allowing his body some rest. It wasn't long before Lucifer's shaking arms found their way around his middle, playing with the feathers of his wings he could reach as both tried to catch their breath from their activities.

Michael rolled off Lucifer, laying on his side as Lucifer did the same. They stared at each other and shared a secret smile. It was Lucifer who spoke first. "Wasn't that much more fun than decorating a tree?" He asked.

A scoff came from Michael, making Lucifer laugh and reach out to peck his nose in a light kiss. Michael fondly rolled his eyes at the other. "I still want to finish decorating my tree."

"We will. Don't worry," Lucifer grinned at him, shuffling closer and snuggling against him, lazily placing one arm over Michael's middle and entwining their legs together, sighing in content when Michael placed one of his wings over them both. "But let's take a rest first. I want cuddles."

A deep laugh comes from Michael who went and wrapped himself around the other, holding him close. "You also still need to get this stuff out of my wings," Michael pointed out, pressing a kiss against the top of Lucifer's head as he shook his wings some, making the bells and garlands cling together and produce a clear sound.

Lazily, Lucifer reached up and traced one of Michael's smaller feathers close to his wing joints. "But it looks pretty on you."

"I guess it can stay for a bit longer," Michael grumbled, aware of Lucifer's smile at his words. He couldn't help but smile himself too.

"What do you still need to put in that tree?" Lucifer asked curiously after a while.

Michael thought about it, pulling up his head to glance at the tree. "Just the star, I guess." Looking down at the other, he noticed Lucifer's widening eyes when realization slowly settled in.

"A star?" The angel repeated after him. Pulling up his own head, his gaze fell on the red Christmas star not too far removed from where they were laying. His mouth dropped open and he glanced back at Michael, stupefied.

"Michael, did you... did you just shove a Christmas star up my ass?"

Putting up his most innocent expression, Michael replied, "... yes."

Lucifer was still openly gawking at him, slowly shaking his head. "No wonder my ass hurts so much."

"I'm not sure all of that was the star's fault," Michael cheekily replied, propping up his head as his other hand was on Lucifer's hips, holding him close.

A loud scoff came from Lucifer. "And here the other angels are thinking that _Gabriel_ is the kinky one," he said.

"And who do you think taught him?" Michael grinned. Lucifer's mouth dropped open even further and Michael rolled his eyes, knowing where his thoughts were going. "Not in _that way_ , you ass. I just told him all about it. He always found it highly fascinating and was eager to learn."

"Michael."

"Yes?"

"We're not going to put _that star_ up the tree," Lucifer slowly said, "no way."

"Why not?" Michael pouted. "It's a pretty star."

Lucifer's mouth dropped open again. "It has been inside my ass!"

"Exactly."


End file.
